


Mistress Ronda and Alexa Bliss

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [37]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Ronda Rousey needed a release. She knew where to get it the women's' locker room. Where she found a ready and waiting, Alexa Bliss.This is in preparation for a story that Reviewer_only wanted.





	Mistress Ronda and Alexa Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, AJ Lee, and Hitomi Tanaka. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Ronda was worked up getting prepped for her match at WrestleMaina. She had just found out that she was going to be the main event and close out the show she needed to unleash some of this energy. But her husband wasn’t with her right now. So she was going to go to her other source of release: the ladies locker room. She had made many of the women of the WWE her playthings. So it was time for one of her playthings to help her find a release.

She entered the locker room to find Alexa Bliss alone. “You the only one here?” Ronda said with her usual gruff voice when she wanted sex from her playthings. Alexa’s heart skipped a beat when she heard her Mistress’s voice. “Yes Mistress,” she said with a smile as she turned around with a smile. Roda took off her jacket and threw it aside. “Strip,” she demanded of her plaything. Alexa striped as fast as she could she had been hoping for this day to come for two weeks.

“Do you think I can cum this time Mistress?” Alexa asked with a smile as she removed her wet panties to stand before her Mistress ready and waiting for her Mistress to use her for her own pleasure. “Maybe. But let’s see how well you eat out your Mistress’s pussy.” Ronda said with a smile. Ronda knew that she had put Alexa on a strict no cumming regiment. Where she would ride a suction cup dildo twice a day every day for the past three weeks but every time she felt like that she was going to cum she was to stop.

Alexa needed to cum. And if she could cum if she ate out her Mistress as no one had before. Ronda stripped slowly teasing her plaything as she did. When she was naked she sat on a chair and spread her legs. “Begin your meal. And don’t stop until you have finished every little bite.” Ronda said with a smile blowing Alexa a kiss. Alexa dove desperately at her Mistress pussy. “Oooo. You really want to cum don’t you?” Ronda moaned as she felt her playthings tongue work her pussy as no one had before. Not even her husband.

Alexa didn’t stop to speak she followed her Mistresses orders and wasn’t going to stop until she felt her Mistress cum on her waiting tongue. Alexa threw everything she thought would work into what she was doing to her Mistress. She even started to finger both her Mistress’s pussy. Ronda smiled as she felt this as her plaything did everything that she could to make her enjoy this.

“Oh fuck. You are going to make me cum faster than anyone before plaything.” Ronda moaned as she felt her orgasm building faster then she thought it was possible. Alexa inwardly jumped for joy. She hoped that with that vote of enjoyment that she might cum as she wanted. Like she needed. Like she craved. “FUCK!!” Ronda screamed as she came on Alexa’s tongue. Alexa then gave her Mistress’s pussy one more kiss.

“Did I do good Mistress?” Alexa asked hoping that she would be able to cum herself in a few seconds. “Very good. Get that dildo I gave you.” Ronda said with a smile and gave her a kiss tasting herself of Alexa’s lips. Alexa rushed to her bag and dug out the little toy that Ronda had given her. “Set it up on the wall,” Ronda said as she watched her plaything pick a wall and set it up just right. “Begin fucking yourself Little Miss Bliss,” Ronda said with a smile.

Alexa bent over and slowly started to fuck herself with the dildo. “Did I say to fuck yourself slowly?” Ronda asked as she walked over to her plaything and grabbed her plaything by the shoulders. “M-Mistress?” Alexa asked looking up at her Mistress who had an evil smile on her face. Then Ronda forcefully rammed Alexa into the dildo as hard as she could. “FUCK!” Alexa yelled. She wasn’t in pain. She was in pleasure.

“This is how hard I need you to fuck yourself,” Ronda said as she rammed her plaything into the dildo. “Oh fuck. Oh, fuck.” Alexa moaned as she felt her Mistress force the dildo deeper than anything ever before. “Are you close to cumming pet?” Ronda asked as she rammed her plaything into the dildo. “Yes, Mistress. I am so close.” Alexa moaned. At that point, Ronda removed her hands from her shoulders and put them under her armpits and yanked her off the dildo and threw her on the floor.

Alexa couldn’t understand it she had given her an orgasm quicker then anyone had before. But Ronda was smiling down at her plaything that was so close to her orgasm that she could almost feel it. “Mistress, please let me cum?” Alexa begged her Mistress. “You made me cum faster and harder than my husband,” Ronda said with a smile. “Then why can’t cum Mistress?” Alexa asked almost in tears. Then Ronda kissed her plaything again.

“Because it’s not going to be that dildo that makes you cum. It’s going to be my tongue.” Ronda said as she pushed her plaything down on the ground. Alexa couldn’t believe it as she felt her Mistress kiss down her body until she found her pussy. Ronda gave her plaything that evil smile that drove her crazy before she dove into her wet, and waiting, pussy. “FUCK!” Alexa moaned as her head snapped back.

Alexa came almost as soon as she felt her Mistress’s tongue hit her pussy. Sending her juices onto her Mistress’s waiting tongue just as her Mistress had done to her. But unlike when she Alexa was done with her Mistress. Ronda didn’t stop licking and lapping. “OH FUCK. OH FUCK. OH FUCK.” Alexa moaned as she felt her Mistress's tongue lapping away. She came, again and again, sending her juices down her Mistress' throat.

“MISTRESS!!!!” Alexa yelled as she came so hard that her Mistress had to stop so that she could breathe. “Did my plaything enjoy her payback for my orgasm?” Ronda asked as she got her breath back and kissed her playthings shaking thigh. “Y-Yes. Mis-stress...” Alexa sighed as she passed out from not just her first orgasm in weeks but the best orgasm she had ever had. “Why do I spoil you so my plaything?” Ronda asked with a smile.

She always thought that being a Mistress only should care about her cumming, not her playthings. She couldn’t see why she would ever let her playthings have orgasms like what Alexa had. Sure she would let them cum. She would even give them oral but not like that. She didn’t see the point of at and she wasn’t sure that she ever would. Not even now as she watched her plaything rest from her massive orgasm. But it did give her a smile on her face to think that she could have this effect on a woman.


End file.
